Brook
| Herkunft = | Heimat = | Alter = 90 | Geschlecht = männlich | Spezies = Mensch | Größe = 277 | Maße = | Blutgruppe = | Status = lebendig | Sterbeort = | Todesdatum = | Familie = | Zugehörigkeit = Mugiwara-Piratenbande | Tätigkeit = Musiker und Schwertkämpfer | Rang = | Position = | Kopfgeld = 83.000.000 | Teufelsfrucht = Yomi Yomi no Mi | Haki = | Kampfstil = Fechtkunst | Waffe = | RomanceDawn = | HaarfarbeManga = schwarz | AugenfarbeManga = | ErwähnungManga = | AuftrittManga = | HaarfarbeTV = schwarz | AugenfarbeTV = | ErwähnungAnime = | AuftrittAnime = | Seiyuu = Chō | Sprecher = Benedikt Gutjan | FilmErst = | FilmLetzt = | KurzfilmErst = One Piece 3D Mugiwara Chase | KurzfilmLetzt = | SpielErst = | SpielLetzt = }} Brook ist ein Pirat, der bereits in der Zeit vor Gold Roger aktiv war und ist auch Musiker, der gerne singt und kann Klavier, Violine und Gitarre spielen. Brook kämpft mit einem Shikomizue, einem Schwert, das in seinem Gehstock versteckt ist. Er hat auch darüber hinaus die Teufelskraft der Yomi Yomi no Mi und damit Fähigkeiten, die in die Unterwelt reichen und die es ihm unter anderem gestattet haben, dass seine Seele nach seinem Tod wieder in seinen Leichnam zurückkehrt. Da seine Seele jedoch nach seinem Tod erst einmal ziellos umherirrte, verfiel sein Körper zu einem Skelett, in das er nun gefahren ist. Neben seinem Körper ist sein Afro sein größtes äußerliches Merkmal. Vor seinem Tod ist er als Hanauta bekannt, erhält er nach seinem Beitritt zu Luffys Mugiwara-Piraten schließlich den Namen Soul King . Zwei Jahre nach seinem Beitritt zur Mugiwara-Piratenbande beträgt sein Kopfgeld 83.000.000 Brooks Geschichte Brook ist schon zu einer Zeit als Pirat aktiv, als Gold Roger noch als Rookie galt. Er erinnert sich nur nicht daran, jemals von ihm gehört zu haben. Zeit mit der Rumbar-Piratenbande Über Brooks Zeit in der Rumbar-Piratenbande ist bis zu ihrem Eintreffen auf der Grandline kaum etwas bekannt. 50 Jahre bevor er die Mugiwara-Piraten im Florian Triangle trifft, war Brook unter Yorki der Vizekapitän der Rumbar-Piraten und aß von der Yomi Yomi no Mi, die allerdings einzig die Wirkung zu haben schien, dass er die Fähigkeit zu schwimmen verlor. In der Bande war er überdies ein Musiker. Eines Tages traf die Bande auf einen kleinen Riesenwal, der seine Schule verloren hatte und durch die Musik von Yorkis Bande angelockt wurde. Die Bande gibt dem kleinen Wal den Namen La Boum tauften, der ihnen bis über den Reverse Mountain folgt. Am Futagomisaki begegnete die Bande Crocus, bei dem sie La Boum mit dem Versprechen zurückließen, ihn wieder abzuholen, nachdem sie die Grandline befahren haben. Allerdings wartet La Boum vergeblich am Kap, so dass Krokus in der Zwischenzeit glaubt, dass die Rumbar-Piraten wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt sind. In Wahrheit jedoch fällt Brooks Kapitän Yorki jedoch einer Krankheit zum Opfer und verstirbt, kurz nachdem er Brook das Kommando übertragen hat. Die Bande segelt mit ihrem neuen Kapitän weiter, wird aber unterwegs im Florian Triangle von einem Gegner angegriffen, der die Yorki-Piraten mit vergifteten Waffen angreift, für die die Piraten kein Gegenmittel haben. Außerdem wird bei dem Kampf das Schiff schwer beschädigt und lässt sich nicht mehr manövrieren. Es sind an Bord schließlich nur noch wenige Piraten übrig, die den Angriff überlebt haben, wobei jedoch alle eine tödliche Menge des Giftes abbekommen haben. Sie beschließen ein letztes Mal gemeinsam bis in den Tod zu musizieren und ihr Abschiedskonzert mit einem Tone Dial aufzuzeichnen. Nacheinander brechen alle Piraten zusammen – als Kapitän der Bande stirbt Brook zuletzt. Nach seinem Tod kehrt Brooks Seele zwar aus der Unterwelt wieder zurück in die Welt der lebenden, jedoch findet er nicht seinen Körper sofort wieder, da sein Schiff von der Strömung abgetrieben wurde und er es in dem dichten Nebel nicht wiederfand. Er suchte ein ganzes Jahr nach seinem verstorbenen Körper, der zu einem Skelett verwest war, als er ihn schließlich fand. In den folgenden Jahrzehnten bleibt Brook vollkommen alleine auf seinem Schiff und verwahrte die Überreste seiner verstorbenen Freund in Särgen an Bord seines Schiffes, das unmanövrierbar im Florian Triangle treibt und erinnert sich an die Zeit. Begegnung mit der Thriller Bark Etwa fünf Jahre bevor er die Mugiwara-Piraten trifft, wird Brooks Schiff von der Thriller Bark festgesetzt und in den Dock geholt. In der Hoffnung Material zu finden, um das Ruder zu reparieren. Er findet allerdings nur eine Menge unterschiedlicher Kreaturen vor und wird schließlich von ihnen gefangen und ihrem Anführer Gecko Moria gebracht. Brook sieht mit an, wie Moria mit seinen Teufelskräften der Kage Kage no Mi den Schatten eines Mitgefangenen raubt und einem Mario einsetzt, einem von Hogback vorbereiteten Leichnam, der daraufhin zum Leben erwacht. Kurz darauf wird ihm ebenfalls von Moria der Schatten geraubt. Kurze Zeit später kommt Brook frei und erkundet die Thriller Bark weiter. Dabei sieht er, dass einer der Marios seinen Schatten verliert, als er einen gesalzenen Fisch isst. Er nimmt zunächst an, dass der Fisch der Grund ist, erfährt aber kurz darauf von Hogback selbst, dass es das Salz ist, mit dem der Fisch konserviert wurde, der den Schatten aus dem Mario löst. Nachdem er sich aufmacht und möglichst viele Marios mit Salz von ihrem Schatten befreit, in der Hoffnung, seinen Schatten so zurückzuerhalten. Allerdings begegnet er dem Mario, der seinen Schatten erhalten hat: Ryūma, dem Mario den Hogback aus dem Leichnam des legendären Samurai hergestellt hatte. Ryūma stellt sich als ein zu starker Gegner heraus, so dass Brook verliert und schließlich darum flehen muss, dass Ryūma ihm nicht den Afro abschneidet. Der Mario lässt Brook ziehen als dieser anbietet, die Thriller Bark zu verlassen. In den folgenden Jahren trainiert Brook auf seinem Schiff, um für die erneute Begegnung mit seinem Mario gewappnet zu sein. Abenteuer mit der Mugiwara-Bande Brook begegnet der Mugiwara-Bande als diese in das Florian Triangle fährt, um von Water 7 zur Fischmenscheninsel zu gelangen. Brooks Schiff passiert dabei die wesentlich kleinere Thousand Sunny, und als die Mugiwara-Bande den Skelettmann sieht, glauben alle ein Gespenst gesehen zu haben. Die Bande knobelt daraufhin aus, wer nun von ihnen das Geisterschiff betreten soll: Die Wahl fällt auf Luffy, Nami und Sanji. An Deck des Geisterschiffs heißt Brook die Neuankömmlinge Willkommen und bittet gleich darauf Nami, ihr Höschen sehen zu dürfen, was diese mit einem Tritt quittiert, der Brook umhaut. Sanji ist erbost über Brooks Benehmen, doch Luffy findet Brook derart lustig, dass er ihn fragt, ob er nicht Mitglied in seiner Bande werden will – was Brook zu Namis und Sanjis Schrecken auch noch freimütig bejaht. Auf der Sunny sind Zoro, Franky, Usopp und Chopper ebenfalls entsetzt, doch ist es nun wie es ist. Beim ersten gemeinsamen Essen erklärt Brook, er habe von der Yomi Yomi no Mi gegessen und sei bereits vor Jahrzehnten im Florian Triangle verstorben. Durch die Teufelskraft kehrte seine Seele ins Diesseits zurück, doch irrte seine Seele für ein Jahr in dem Triangle umher, so dass er nur in seinen nunmehr skelettierten Körper zurückkehren konnte. Plötzlich fällt Luffys Leuten jedoch auf, dass Brook keinen Schatten wirft und auch nicht im Spiegel erscheint, woraufhin er ihnen erklärt, dass das eine andere Geschichte sei. Er erzählt den anderen davon, dass ein Typ vor zehn Jahren seinen Schatten gestohlen hätte und dass er nun nicht mehr in die Sonne gehen könnte, da sich sein Körper sonst auflösen würde. Die Strohhüte wundern sich, warum Brook so erfreut sei, schließlich sei sein Leben doch die reine Hölle gewesen, doch erklärt Brook, dass er seitdem er seinen Schatten verloren hat, nur noch sterben wollte. Aber nun endlich hätte er einige Menschen kennengelernt. Im Nachhinein lehnt er Luffys Angebot, sich der Bande anzuschließen ab, schließlich kann er ja nicht mit ihnen auf die offene See hinaus. Auch als Luffy ihm anbietet, Brooks Schatten zurückzuholen, bleibt Brook beharrlich, auch wenn er der Musiker ist, den Luffy schon seit Beginn seiner Reise in der Bande haben will. Als Brook ein Lied anstimmen will, erscheint plötzlich ein Geist, woraufhin er hinausstürmt und seinen neuen Freunden erklärt, dass man in der Thriller Bark gelandet sei. Seine Fähigkeiten und Schwächen Brook kämpft nur mit einem Shikomizue, einem Schwert, das in einem Gehstock verborgen wird. Diese Klinge führt er in einem Fechtstil. Seine Spezialkampftechnik ist das Hanauta Sancho Yahazu Giri. Hintergrundinformationen * In der deutschen Version der Fernsehserie wurden die Fragen nach den Höschen dahingehend zensiert, dass Brook nunmehr nach Seidensöckchen trägt. Navigation Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise en:Brook Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Schwertkämpfer Kategorie:Pirat vom Westblue Kategorie:Ehemaliger Piratenkapitän Kategorie:Ehemaliger Erster Maat Kategorie:Ehemaliges Mitglied der Rumbar-Piratenbande Kategorie:Nutzer einer Paramecia-Teufelskraft